Aishiteru
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: A Hetero Contest Entry! After Kurapika released, something that her didn't think is happening, but destiny like that. WARNING: Fem!Kurapika, rated T for safety and grammar, and this is my first romance fic! Chain Pair! Mind to R&R? Hiatus for a lone time, I bored to update the chapter...
1. Chapter 1

_Just let go to the story..._

When it was daybreak, A girl with a blonde hair just like kneeling, at in front of her, a boy with a black hair looked her with a cold stare. "Danchou, what will we do to her?" Ask a boy with a blonde hair. "I want to see her power..." said the boy with the black hair or Kuroro. "Let me go!" The girl shout. "Give me your number..." Kuroro said with a cold tone. Kurapika- the name of the girl with rough take her phone and give it to Kuroro. Kuroro take his phone and pressed some buttons, after that, his gift back Kurapika phone. The other members of Gennei Ryodan, been shock seeing their Danchou.

After that, Kuroro released Kurapika and sit on a box. The Gennei Ryodan still shock, and... "Danchou! What are you doing?! You released the Chain User!" Nobunaga shout. "And you want her number!" Now is Shalnark turn to shout. "Danchou..." Machi murmured with a low tone. Kuroro stand up and walk to the door while Nobunaga and Shalnark still shout.

-At the York Shin Park-

Kuroro walk with a situation _Zetsu_. His looking for Kurapika and... Found! Kurapika is sit on the park bench. Kuroro walk silently to Kurapika. When he is really near with Kurapika, Kurapika aware of the arrival her worst enemy. But, Kuroro locked her hand. Kurapika winced in pain while Kuroro strengthen his grip. "GAAAH!" Lucky, the park is just the two of them there, so just they to hear Kurapika shout.

_Tes..._

Kuroro been shock seeing Kurapika cry. He released Kurapika then sit on the park bench. "Are you alright?" Kuroro ask with a worried tone. "YOU BASTARD!" Kurapika shout with her maximal sound. "I am sorry..." Kuroro murmured. Kurapika almost die hear the Gennei Ryodan leader saying 'sorry' to his enemy. "..." "Did you forgive me?" Now Kurapika really almost die, 1% live. Kurapika thinking is her has to forgive her worst enemy. "Yes..." Kurapika murmured, her not certainly know has to forgive him because he's hurting her hand, but the answer that...

"I wan't to ask you, didi you want to be my girlfriend?" KO! Kurapika almost KO hearing that. Her thinking for a minute... "Maybe... Ok..." Kurapika saying that while smiling. '_Just like a angel...'_ Kuroro said that at his heart. "Then, do you ready for our first date, at the beach?" Ask Kuroro. "Yes..." Kurapika stand up... but...

"Kyaaa!" Kurapika shout that when Kuroro carry her bridal style. Her face totally red. "Let's go..." Kuroro murmured. At his heart, his smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter. Gomen! Anyway, it was rated T for safety and ! This is my first romance fic, so I not really good, any criticism? Review please! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Just let go to the story..._

It was morning, a girl with a blonde hair wake up and sit on the bed. "Good, it was a dream..." murmured the girl named Kurapika."What did you mean with 'dream'?" Ask a sound. Kurapika got shock and seeing a boy with a black hair named Kuroro. "S-So? It was not a dream?" Kurapika then turn her head to the window and seeing a beach, good... "It's a dream Kurapika! It's a dream!" Kurapika shout. "You still not believe? Then…" Kuroro walk to Kurapika and his face get near to Kurapika's face.

Cup!

Kuroro smile and said, "That was the second kiss…" Kuroro murmured. "When are the first?!" Kurapika shout. "When you asleep. The date is cancel because when we at the beach you are sleeping. _Just like an angel…"_ Kuroro said and the 'just like an angel' at his heart. Kurapika face turn red hearing that.

"Come on, let's start the date! Remember, wear a swimsuit!" Kuroro said with a little shout. "But I don't wear a swimsuit here!" Kurapika said while pointing to her body. "There was a shop, honey!" Kuroro said. "DON'T CALL ME HONEY!" Kurapika shout with her maximal sound. It good the room is soundproof. "Okay, let's buy the swimsuit, I will choice it." Kuroro said while Kurapika is stare at Kuroro with a deathly stare.

-At the Shop-

Kuroro buy a simple swimsuit with color blue. "Ne, Kuroro! I want this little shovel and this bucket!" Kurapika pointing to a little shovel and bucket with a color yellow and a letter 'K love K'. '_Kuroro love Kurapika…_" Said Kuroro at heart. "Okay…" Then Kuroro and Kurapika buy the little shovel and bucket. Without Kurapika knowing, Kuroro buy a necklace with a letter K.

After Kurapika change her clothe, Kurapika made a sand castle. "Kurapika, did you want an ice cream?" Kuroro ask to Kurapika. "Yes!" Kurapika said happily, not like at the morning. "Okay then, stay here, okay?" Kuroro ask. "Yes!" Kurapika said. "I want orange!" Kuroro than walk to the ice cream shop.

Kuroro walk back to Kurapika with his hand borrow an ice cream. When he near Kurapika, 4 girls with a bikini come near to him. "Handsome, want to eat with me?" Ask one of the girls. "No, with me!" Shout the other girls. "Sorry, I am here for date with my girlfriend." Kuroro murmured. The girls stoned and smile. "Sure!" Said the girls. Kuroro walk again to Kurapika. "How about we…" The girls nod.

-Night-

Kuroro walk back to his and Kurapika room, and found Kurapika is just like sleeping. Then, Kuroro lay his body on the bed. When his want to closed his eyes, he's smell a blood. When his walk to Kurapika bed, his look a dried blood around Kurapika. "Kurapika! Kurapika! KURAPIKA!" Kuroro now really panic. "What's wrong, Kuroro?" Ask Kurapika when awake. "Did you alright?" Kuroro ask to Kurapika. "I am alright, about this blood, the wound I already heal it with Holy Chain." Kurapika said. "Good, who are the one do it?" Kuroro ask. "4 girls, one with a brown hair, one with a black hair, one with a blonde hair, and the last with a silver hair. They eyes is green, look like they are twins, but look like they are coloring they're hair…" Kurapika said.

Kuroro shock hear that. Aren't that hair and eyes is like a girls with a bikini when his back to Kurapika after buy an ice cream? "Did you hear they said each other name?" Ask Kuroro. "I also seeing it, the brown hair called Tinker, the black hair called Nathalia, the blonde hair called Hinata, and the silver called Sakura, I hear they said 'It good we name is not almost same, but we are a twin.'. Just that I hear." Kurapika said.

"Okay Kurapika, hear this…"

-The Morning, at the Beach-

Now, Kuroro is walk at the shore and seeing the four girls run to him. "Handsome, want to be our friends?" Ask the girls with a brown hair. "Sure," Kuroro answers it. "Then my name Tinker, the black hair Nathalia, the blonde hair is Hinata, and the silver hair is Sakura." Said the girls named Tinker. "Hello!" Said Nathalia, Hinata, and Sakura. "Where are your girlfriend?" Ask Hinata.

"She already died…" Kuroro murmured. "When?" Ask Sakura. "Just that night…" Kuroro murmured. "I sad…" Nathalia said. The twins is smiling. When they look back, they see just like Kurapika with a white clothes. "A-A ghost!" Hinata shout and want to hug Kuroro, but Kuroro stand up then run. "Kuroro!" Nathalia shout. The girl just like Kurapika more near to the 4 girls. "RUN!" And the 4 girls run away.

"I will change clothes!" Kurapika shout happily and run to the room. Kuroro just smile and walk to the room.

-Night-

"Tomorrow let's go back…" Kuroro said. "Eh?" Kurapika said that. "Yes," Kuroro said. "Okay then." Kurapika lay her body on her bed then Kuroro lay his body on his bed.

Cup!

Kurapika face turn red when Kuroro kissed her. "Oyasumi…" Kuroro murmured and walk back to his bed then close his eyes.

Cup…

Kuroro smile when feel kissed by Kurapika. "Oyasumi…" Kurapika said and walk back to her bed then close her eyes. Kuroro with slow hug Kurapika.

-The Morning-

Kuroro and Kurapika now is walk back to the York Shin. When they at the York Shin park… "I am happy there, arigatou…" Kuroro whispered to Kurapika. "Me too…" Kurapika whispered to Kuroro.

Cup…

"Sayonara…" Kuroro murmured. "Sayonara…" Kurapika murmured.

-At the Gennei Ryodan Base-

"Danchou! Where did you go?!" Nobunaga shout. "Just taking a holiday…" Kuroro answer. "But you gone for 3 day! After you released the Chain User!" Nobunaga shout. "It not your business, Nobunaga…" Kuroro said with a cold tone. "But…" "Shut up, Nobunaga!" Franklin shout. "But…" "I will cut off your head with my _Nen_ thread if you dare to speak again…" Machi said with a cold tone. "…"

-At the Hotel no name-

"Tadaima…" Kurapika murmured. "KURAPIKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gon shout. "Ah, Master Neon is wanting to shopping, so I have to accompany her…" Kurapika lie. "Sokka! You must be tired! You just can rest! I will borrow you a food and cold drink!" Gon shout and run to kitchen. "Arigatou, Gon!" Kurapika said with a little shout. "It's okay!" Gon shout from the kitchen.

Kurapi the walk to her room then lay her body on the bed.

-After 30 minute-

"What take Gon so long?!" Kurapika said wth a little shout.

Kaboom!

"Kurapika!" Killua get inside Kurapika room without permission. "The stove is explode and Gon…" Kurapika run to the kitchen.

**The really is, what happen to Gon? Is he will be alright? Please wait the next chapter!**

* * *

**A/N: This is more longer than the first chapter!**

**Arillia Ryodan: This is a nice story..  
Short, but quiet touching.. :D**

**Arigatou for the review, Arillia-san! :D I happy you said 'quiet touching'! About 'short', this is already longer! Arigatou so much!**

**Last word...**

**Review Please! ^_^**


End file.
